


Thirst

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet sits and looks at Ruth. Spoilers up to series 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007

I sit across the table from Ruth, looking straight at her.

I thought she would look away – most people do. Maybe she would look down to the pile of papers in front of her, or to the side. But her gaze is continual and steady.

I want to tell her something real and relevant. Something that would change everything, that would make her reconsider the relationship we share. But I stay sharp and brittle, and the wall between us continues to stand.

“I don’t understand why we’re doing this, Juliet.”

I love the way she says my name. It was a little jarring at first, like I had been called on by one of my punishment happy teachers. But now I thirst for it.

“We must cover all bases.” I take out a piece of paper and hand it to her. “Look at this.”

She studies the paper carefully, and with her gaze away from mine, I feel I can breathe again. There are times when I wonder why I keep putting myself through this, why I keep unnecessarily placing her in my life.

But then I wonder what she would say if I told her the truth.

Would she follow me home? Would she walk through my front hallway, her hands absently wandering over knick knacks and picture frames? Would she sit in my kitchen, with a glass of wine resting in her hands? Would she respond if I kissed her?

The thoughts send a shiver through my body, as she chooses that moment to look up.

“I don’t know what you want me to see.”

I want her to see me, of course. I want her to take off her Harry tinted glasses, to see beyond the harsh exterior. I want her to walk away from the papers and the intelligence and the office. I want her to follow me, to be with me.

I want her to be mine.


End file.
